pokecinofandomcom-20200214-history
Nerezza V Yue
"What makes you think I don't know what I'm doing? Is it the expressions? I could've sworn I fixed that!" '' ''"We have a beautiful relationship. I keep away from him so he'll be safe, and he stays the hell out of my business!" '' ''"I'm sorry, were you saying something? I could've sworn I saw your lips moving, but I guess I don't hear nonsense." "Just Nerezza, if you can. Miss Yue... ick. Old vibes." "I meant to do that. Really!" "You gotta be specific with me, otherwise I'll find loopholes up the wazoo and confuse you until you can't even find your feet." "Why focus on the future...The past creates the present and the present paves the way for the future. But if we knew the future, if only focusing on our precious ones, we'd know if there was harm to come to them, and subvert it the best way possible. Should Death come, despite our efforts, then it was their time, and we will mourn. Eventually that cycle repeats itself, for we only think of our precious ones, never for ourselves, and we'll never See our own harm, pain, or Death. But we'd feel good, for our precious ones, the ones that still live, will be living and be better off with our death." Basic Personality When she's relaxed, she seems fairly kind and considerate to those around her, if a little snarky and blunt about what she thinks. She tends to not let anyone help her, even though she helps everyone she believes needs help without any thought to the consequences to herself. Her views of the world seem a bit skewed from time to time, tho ugh who knows why. On the other side of the coin, however, she can and will be cold and ruthless with what truths she knows. She has very low patience for those who harm those precious to her, and even less for those that seek to betray her by playing the role of the friend. History (As It Stands) Nerezza was born the minute after midnight, right after Lucianus, to her parents Pyrros (Flareon) and Meira (Luxray). However, at the age of eight, on a Valentine's Day, their father left, leaving no apparent reason as to why. Two years later, tragedy struck, as Nezzy's mother was murdered, the killer escaping without a trace. It was she who discovered her dead mother's body, then took the knife used to kill her and hide it away from her brother. Starting at the age of 11, and for the next three years, Luci began practising dancing and music, mainly the piano and drums, while Nezzy herself took up drawing and sometimes composing music for her brother. When she was 14, however, the shiny Eevee began taking up interest in the knife after taking it out of its hiding place one day to inspect it. It was then that she began practising with the small weapon in secret, not wanting her brother to find out. Upon the age of 15, Luci evolved into a Luxio, while Nezzy begins growing agitated about hiding her improving knife skill from him. A year later, at the age of only 16, the shiny Eevee left, not letting her brother know where she was going or why, knowing he would follow if he knew. All she wanted was what was better for him, at least on her terms. Two years later, Luci takes up residence at a faraway art school, while Nezzy wandered about the world, looking for work any way she can, from singing on the street, which of course eventually led to her reluctance to do so in front of others, to rather secret/dirty dealings in the 'underground'. Two years later, at the age of 20, Nezzy uses the connections she recently made to find out exactly what happened to her father, and why he left his family behind twelve years ago. Unfortunately, all the leads turn up empty-handed, leaving her frustrated and fuelled a desire to hide away. About a year later, Nezzy evolved into a shiny Umbreon, but refused to show herself for days, even to her friends until she felt better in her own skin. She then took up work for a while, though mostly as a bodyguard for those of high status in the world. A year later, Nerezza, now at the age of 22, decided to shove away all her work to take a vacation to the island of Poyi, figuring her luck could use some work and perhaps relieve some stress. Itty-Bitty Trivia *While she has no pet now, she has been looking forward to getting one. At least for the term she's on Poyi. *Don't touch the waterstone. Ever. If you want to keep your hands. *When under great stress, her pupils change different sizes. The left narrows to a slit while the right widens. *She has a themesong! Fireflight - Unbreakable Category:Characters